Many slim designs occur in the market with the pursuit of people for the fashionability of ultra-slim LCD devices. Take the light emitting diode (LED) liquid crystal television as an example, the successful case at present is the integrated (all-in-one) LED liquid crystal television, which integrates the traditional liquid crystal module with the TV system and the degrees of integration of different manufacturers are different to some extent. The liquid crystal module generally comprises a backlight module and a liquid crystal panel arranged above the backlight module; wherein the backlight module generally comprises LED, a light guide plate (LGP) for dispersing and guiding the light of the LED, and a reflection sheet which is arranged under the LGP and is used for reflecting the light irradiating into the reflection sheet back to the LGP. The backlight module and the liquid crystal panel of the integrated liquid crystal television share a front frame to reduce the volume. However, because partial light of the LED of the backlight module is often directly irradiated onto the front frame, and the front frame can absorb the light of the LED of the backlight module of the liquid crystal module, the utilization rate of the LED light is not high.